


Waiting for Fireworks

by SouthernKittyGal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Cuteness to die for, Fluff, Gen, M/M, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernKittyGal/pseuds/SouthernKittyGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot about Gravity Fall's dear Sheriff and Deputy and a fourth of July being spent together. (Note, the title was changed from "The Time We Spend Together" to the current title.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oilux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/gifts).



 “I do love me some fireworks…” Sheriff Blubs contently ate some cotton candy. The air was cool, just enough to make one shiver but the two policemen didn’t mind it the slightest bit. In fact, it was welcomed with open arms, and bared chests, considering how hot the summer had been so far.

His close friend and companion sat beside him in his cop car, their car doors flung wide open to keep them feeling free rather than trapped inside the metal box. Not far down the road, a crowd of people milled about, a band playing up on a podium while children and adults alike eagerly awaited the moment fireworks would begin lighting up the sky. Blubs and Durland had gone and had their fun, buying some snacks from stands and trying out a few of the games that had been set up for kids primarily. They were supposed to be on the look out for speeding people, seeing as many people broke speeding laws this time of year (for what reason, Blubs really could never understand why. Perhaps simply out of the excitement July fourth brought?), but dusk was coming and the sun setting quickly. Everyone was settled in where they wished to be, by this point, and so the two cops allowed themselves to relax and contentedly munch off what sweets they had gathered.

Durland nodded, taking a wad of the blue cotton candy for himself and resting it on his leg to pick at, “Who doesn’t? They’re like… giant lights that bright’n the sky, taking the shapes of various flowers, for just a second, and then they’re gone and you’re left wonderin’ about them…”

Blubs gave him an inquiring look, “Flowers?”

Durland nodded, cheekily smiling as he watched the sky for any signs of exploding lights. Blubs shook his head lightly at his odd words, but after a second of considering, figuring he truly was right for the most part, even if the didn’t quite understand how fireworks could be compared to flowers. Durland only murmured after a moment, “You’ll see…”

The two ate in content silence a moment, the only noise around them being the scattered chirping crickets and softly playing radio int eh background. Durland picked at his cotton candy until he realized he could no longer pick it up off of his leg.

Blinking in confusion and looking down, he mumbled an ‘aww,’ when he saw it had melted with his body heat, sticking to his pants. Durland glanced over and chuckled a little, “Little problem?”

“It’s melted to me…” He tried rubbing it out of his pants, only furthering mixing it into the material. 

Blubs chided, “Now, don’t do that…” He shifted with a low sound, grabbing a water bottle and leaning over before pausing, “You mind if I try?”

The younger man smiled gently, shaking his head, “Go for it.”

Blubs nodded, lightly pouring just a small trickle of water over the stain and not noticing how his friend shivered, taking the cap of the bottle and then easily scraping the cotton candy off, only a faint blue spot left on his thigh but none of the actual candy stuck to him, “There, that’s a bit better…”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” He nodded at the words, handing the other a napkin to dab at his slightly wet pants and dry them.

Watching him, Blubs shook his head a little, a fond, amused smile playing at his dark lips, “You’re just too much…”

Fortunately for himself, Durland’s light blush went unnoticed, “Aw, shucks. Thanks, Blubby, you are too.”

Blubs didn’t react to the nickname, having grown used to it within the time he’d had Durland as his partner.

Partner considering police work, of course.

As he scratched at the newly forming mosquito bites on his arm, Durland asked curiously, “What are your favorite kinds of fireworks?”

Blubs hummed and shrugged a little, “I’m not so sure… Big colorful ones that fade out.”

Durland nodded, “Those are nice…” He shifted in his seat a bit, the way he typically did when eager or nervous, or even a mix of the two. “I like the sparkly ones that rain down real slow like.”

Blubs agreed, “Those are pretty… I don’t know, really… It’s been a long time since I’ve watched fireworks. Or even just been enthralled by them.”

Durland started, turning on him so fast that the smaller cop jumped, “You don’t like fireworks?!”

He frowned a little, “Hey, now, I didn’t say that… It’s just… been a long time since I’ve felt moved by them at all.”

Durland understood what he meant, seeing as how other people made such a big deal over fireworks. While his friend had been eager with him, he hadn’t seemed exactly as excited as he should’ve been. It was like the spark that usually had people starry eyed over fireworks, that spark wasn’t in his friend. Leaning back in his seat, he murmured quietly, “That’s a bit sad… Maybe someday you’ll find that they’ll move you again.”

Blubs glanced at him and shrugged a little, not seeing it as exactly a sad thing. “Maybe.”

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, watching the sky and admiring the stars as they waited for the highlight of the night. Durland noticed his friend shivering as the night grew cooler and smiled lightly, “C’mere.” He brought him close, an arm around him and contently holding him close as his trembling died away. The two snuggled close, and if either one of them thought to close the car doors and turn on the heat, they didn’t say it. They were content with how they were, and that was okay.

“Are you gettin’ many mosquito bites?” Blubs asked, soft so as not to destroy the peaceful quiet that had come to rest around them.

Durland shook his head, “Naw, I use baby oil gel on me. Internet swears by it, keeps all mosquitas away.”

“Hm… Interesting.”

“Yeah. Also keeps my skin real smooth and soft.”

Chuckling, Blubs nodded as he lightly pet Durland’s arm, “Like a baby’s bottom.”

Durland laughed a little, “Yeah. But every now and then one lands on me anyway.” He batted one away from his face.

The other cop smiled at him and closed his eyes after a moment, the atmosphere making him feel content and rather at peace. Durland fell quiet as well, his hand contently resting on his buddy’s side and giving off a nice heat that the other loved. The watched fireworks pop off in the distance, although they weren’t the community’s they were still nice to watch during the wait. A song came on that Durland apparently knew and he sang it softly, off-key but still enjoying himself nonetheless.

 

“ _I’m desperate for changing,_

_I’m starving for truth,_

_I’m closer to where I started,_

_I’m chasing after you._

_I’m falling even more in love with you,_

_Letting go of all I’ve held on to._

_I’m standing here until you make me move._

_I’m hanging by a moment here with you.”_

 

Blubs smiled at him fondly and when a mosquito landed on his arm, he gasped, whispering, “Blubs, Blubs! My first mosquito has come for it’s harvest…”

They both watched in awe it did its nature, Durland slowly lifted his other hand, and just before it finished its meal, he smushed it.

Flicking the tiny body out the window, they both snapped their heads up when there was a low whistle and ‘ _pop!'_ followed by a large explosion of red and yellow.

Durland gasped in childlike wonder, watching the colors fall and fade out. It was followed by more, the two watching. He younger cop looked over, when he realized the sheriff had said nothing since they had started. The almost indifferent look he had, watching them, killed him a little inside.

“Can you see how they look like flowers?” When he shook his head, Durland murmured, “Watch…” A second later a large explosion of blue lit up the sky, shocks of yellow littered through the middle, “See, the blue is like the large flower petals while the red is like a smaller flower inside of it… Kind of like a blue daffodil.”

Blubs furrowed his brow, trying to see it as it faded, and then another appeared, with large lines of yellow and bites of green. “That’s like a sunflower. Not all fireworks look like flowers, but some do, if you really squint.”

As more went on, and Durland pointed it out, Blubs began to slowly smile, starting to see what he was talking about. A green one broke across the sky and they both said in sync, “Spider mum,” before meeting eyes in surprise and giggling.

Their laughter died, attention on the gorgeous light display going on, and Blubs noticed a single firefly flitting along, blinking it’s tail as if trying to respond to the fireworks. It ducked into the forest, and the old sheriff looked to Durland to tell him about the cute little thing, and paused.

Durland’s eyes were glimmering with awe, only the most peaceful of smiles adorning his face, and his face lit up with each flurry of colors.

Blubs felt a small feeling come to life in him, a spark he hadn’t realized he’d missed, and as he looked back to the fireworks, he murmured to Durland, “You move me more than any firework ever could."


End file.
